


„Dermatitis Solaris“

by anja79



Series: Sommerbingo 2013 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:Sonnenbrand<br/>Länge:1.143 Wörter<br/>A/N: wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Dermatitis Solaris“

Als er sein Fahrrad vor seiner Haustür anschloss, war er froh endlich Feierabend zu haben. Er war den ganzen Tag mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs gewesen um Zeugenbefragungen zum aktuellen Mordfall durchzuführen. Zum Glück war heute ein schöner Sommertag, was ihm das Strampeln erleichtert hatte. 

Müde stapfte er die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Im Haus herrschte himmlische Ruhe, also war sein Nachbar noch im Institut. So stand einem entspannten Abend nichts im Weg. 

Zuerst beschloss er zu duschen. Etwas Erfrischung würde ihm gut tun. Als er vor dem Spiegel im Bad stand, fiel im auf, dass sein Gesicht an der Nase und den Wangen stark gerötet war. Komisch, bis jetzt hatte er keinerlei Beschwerden verspürt. Als er vorsichtig die Haut berührte, fing es an zu brennen. Die Sonne heute war wohl intensiver gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Tja, nun hatte er sich wohl einen Sonnenbrand geholt. Er suchte im Badschrank nach einer Lotion oder nach etwas passendem zur Behandlung. Leider waren dort aber nur die üblichen Badutensilien zu finden.

Um wenigstens etwas zu tun, nahm er einen Waschlappen, tränkte ihn mit kaltem Wasser und legte sich ihn aufs Gesicht. Die Kühlung linderte das Brennen gleich ein wenig. Morgen musste er unbedingt ein Kühlgel oder in der Apotheke eine geeignete Salbe besorgen.

Er entschied sich was zu essen, da ihn sein Magen daran erinnerte, dass er das letzte heute Mittag gegessen hatte. Im Backofen stand noch der Auflauf von gestern, den brauchte er nur noch aufzuwärmen. Nach dem Essen nahm er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank um den Tag vor dem Fernseher ausklingen zu lassen.  
Als er es sich endlich vor dem Fernsehen gemütlich gemacht hatte, klingelte es. Er versuchte das Klingeln zu ignorieren, da er sich schon denken konnte, wer vor der Tür stand. Leider funktionierte es nicht, da nun Sturm geklingelt wurde. Seufzend stand er auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Guten Abend Herr Thiel, ich habe da heute ein Päckchen - wie sehen sie denn aus?“, begrüßte Boerne ihn etwas erstaunt.  
„Nabend Herr Professor, nett wie immer“, antwortete Thiel.  
„Na Thiel, nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an“.  
Mit dem Satz war Boerne schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu gekommen um sich die Rötungen in seinem Gesicht anzusehen. Thiel versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu treten, aber Boerne hielt in an den Schultern fest.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, da haben Sie sich aber eine stattliche Dermatitis Solaris eingehandelt.“  
„Bitte, was ?“  
„Einen Sonnenbrand, Thiel“, antwortete Boerne kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ach nee, was Sie nicht sagen Boerne. Das habe ich schon selber festgestellt.“  
„Leiden Sie unter Kopfschmerzen oder Übelkeit?“, fragte Boerne besorgt.  
„Nee“, antwortete Thiel knapp.  
„Sie müssen aber trotzdem etwas dagegen tun.“  
„Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen mir etwas Passendes zu besorgen, um die Uhrzeit hat doch keine Apotheke mehr auf.“ Warum verteidigte er sich hier eigentlich? Es war doch sein Problem.  
„Das ist doch kein Problem, Sie hätten doch einfach mich fragen können, immerhin bin ich Arzt“, antwortete Boerne gekränkt.  
„Sie sind Pathologe“, stichelte Thiel  
„Mensch Thiel, ich habe doch auch Allgemeinmedizin studiert, bis ich mich auf die Rechtsmedizin spezialisiert habe“, entgegnete Boerne beleidigt. „Das wissen Sie doch genau.“ Thiel ignorierte ihn einfach.  
„Hab´ schon gekühlt, antwortete er genervt.  
„Das ist ja schon mal ein guter Anfang Thiel, aber eine Salbe oder Kühlgel wären da besser geeignet. Ebenfalls ein gutes Mittel wäre Naturjoghurt oder auch Gurkenscheiben.“  
„Ich schmiere mir doch keinen Joghurt ins Gesicht. Ich bin doch nicht auf einer Schönheitsfarm, dass ich mir Gurkenscheiben aufs Gesicht lege. Sie haben doch einen Vogel, Boerne“, entgegnete Thiel und tippte sich an die Stirn.  
„Sowohl der Joghurt als auch die Gurkenscheiben kühlen und versorgen Ihre Haut mit Feuchtigkeit. Wobei ich wohl nicht erwähnen muss, dass eine Schönheitsfarm Ihnen sowieso nicht das Geringste nützen würde.“  
Thiel schnaubte  
„Ja ist klar. So was hätte ich eh nicht im Haus“, brummte er.  
„Das wäre nicht das Problem Thiel, ich würde Ihnen das sofort leihen.“  
„Nee Boerne, auf keinen Fall, vergessen Sie’s.“  
„Wie dem auch sei“, und schon war Boerne in seiner Wohnung verschwunden.  
Thiel stand kopfschüttelnd in der Tür. Er wollte gerade zurück in seine Wohnung gehen, als Boerne schon wieder zurück war und mit einer Salbe in seiner Hand wedelte.  
„So mein lieber Thiel, ich habe Ihnen eine Salbe geholt, die Ihnen wunderbar helfen wird, da Sie auf Hausmittel keinerlei Wert legen“, antwortete Boerne selbstsicher.  
„Das ist ja sehr nett Boerne, aber ich komme schon allein zurecht.“  
„Ach was. Sie tragen die Salbe zwei bis dreimal täglich auf die gerötete Haut auf. Und schon ist Ihr Sonnenbrand vergessen.“  
„Was ist das denn für eine Salbe?“  
„Der Name würde Ihnen sowieso nichts sagen“, winkte Boerne ab. Des Weiteren ist es sehr wichtig, dass sie viel Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen.“  
„Jaja, Herr Professor“, entgegnete er gereizt.  
„Mit Flüssigkeit ist allerdings nicht Ihr Bier gemeint. Mineralwasser ist in solchen Fällen am besten geeignet“, belehrte ihn Boerne  
Als wenn er nicht alt genug wäre, um selber zu entscheiden was gut für ihn war, dachte Thiel.  
„Danke, Boerne, ist angekommen“, versuchte die Diskussion zu beenden.  
Er schaute Boerne an, und ihm wurde klar, dass der diesen Wink leider nicht verstanden hatte. Der Nachbar machte stattdessen Anstalten mit in seine Wohnung kommen zu wollen.  
„Ist sonst noch was Herr Professor?“  
„Herrgott Thiel, Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass ich Sie sich selbst überlasse. Bei einem so schweren Sonnenbrand haben Sie sich vermutlich auch noch einen leichten Sonnenstich zugezogen.“  
„Ich habe doch bereits gesagt, dass es mir gut geht“, antwortete Thiel entnervt.  
„Ich bin hier schließlich der Arzt, und verfüge über das nötige Fachwissen“, beharrte Boerne.  
Einen Abend mit Boerne zu verbringen, schien sich nicht vermeiden zu lassen.  
Während sie in die Wohnung gingen, fing Boerne an über die Risiken der UV-Strahlen zu referieren.  
Thiel flüchtete in die Küche an den Kühlschrank um was zu trinken zu holen. Instinktiv wollte er nach einem Bier greifen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als hinter ihm ein Räuspern zu hören war. Boerne war nicht wie gedacht im Wohnzimmer, sondern lehnte am Türrahmen.  
„Mein lieber Herr Nachbar ich muss schon sagen, ein wenig mehr Interesse für Ihre Gesundheit würde Ihnen nicht schaden“, stichelte er.  
So ein Mist, dachte Thiel. Boerne bekam aber auch alles mit.  
Notgedrungen griff er nach der Wasserflasche in der Kühlschranktür. Danach holte er aus dem Hängeschrank noch zwei Gläser. Eins drückte er Boerne in die Hand, als er an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging. Thiel stellte die Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa. Boerne nahm im Sessel Platz. Er schenkte in beide Gläser Wasser ein.  
Boerne schaute ihn irritiert an.  
So wie es aussah, hatte Boerne sich gerade damit angefreundet heute Abend Bier zu trinken.  
„Tja Boerne, mitgefangen mit gehangen“, grinste Thiel. Nur widerwillig nahm Boerne das Glas und trank einen Schluck.  
Rache ist süß, dachte Thiel schmunzelnd. Wenn er schon leiden musste, dann wenigstens nicht allein.


End file.
